Lycanthrope
Lycanthrope also known as Werewolves are one of the forms of Werekind. They are cursed Sentient Mortals stricken with Lycanthropy which turn them into giant wolves under the light of the full moon and at will. Biology Werewolves have 2 forms. A sentient Form and a Wolf Form. Within the Wolf form they appear as Large, Quadrapedal Wolf-like creatures that have Deep Yellow eyes. Sometimes can be passed of as a Dire Wolf. There Sentient Form is of any race that they descended from, and can easily pass for them with only the difference of the Werewolf strengths and the Yelllow tint Eyes. Werewolf's Beginnings Werewolves Start out in one of 2 ways. They where born from the inpregnation of 2 werewolves, or they where bitten by a Werewolf as the Werewolf injects a Liquid based posion riddled with Lycanthropy from its canines in both Sentient and Wolf Form. Those that turn into Werewolves are left with a scar of the bitemark on there body in there sentient form for the rest of there lives. it allways remain a fleshly red coloring. Transformation When a Werewolf changes from its Sentient Form to its Wolf Form. It undergoes a gruesome and grotesque Transformation as there bones shift, skin sprouds hair, nails become claws. Tail grows out of Spinal Tail, Voicebox rearranging into Howls. Body shifts from Bipedal to Quadrapetal. Face grows out into a snout, ears elongate up the head. Hair retracts into the skull. Lastly the Mind becomes that of the Wolf. Running on Instinct and the Say of the Alpha Alone. The Transformaton back into Sentient is not noticed and its rather quick and painless. Elder Werewolves can Transform into there Wolf forms at will. But could still be quite painful despite being quicker. The Transformation is Allways triggered by the Light of the Full Moon. And it cannot be avoided through blocking it out. Distinction from Lycans Since there Creations by the Hands of the Moon Followers. Many assumed that the Lycans that was a result of the Moon Followers Experiments to be the new face of the Werewolves that had existed for Centuries before the Darkening. But this is False. Lycan differiate from Werewolves because Lycan are trapped in the one form. They cannot Transform back into Sentients and only follow there instincts and there alpha. Lycans are Semi-bipedal whilst Werewolves are quadrapedal in Wolf form. The Pack Werewolves follow the Order and safty of the Pack; Which Lycanthrope Types *Lycanthrope Pack Wolf - Pack wolves are the standard form of werewolves, they are submissive and only listen to that of the alpha wolf's command. *Lycanthrope Cub - cubs are the children of the werewolves, werewolves during their sentient form are able to produce children and there is a chance that their children will be a Lycanthrope or of the race they descend from. Cubs are also the first changlings who have only just become lycanthropes after being stricken with lycanthropy. The type is just a name to tell the learners and young. *Lycanthrope Alpha - Alpha lycanthropes are the top dogs across the Werewolf packs, they command the other lycanthropy and demand respect else you may become their chew toy. They know how to command and must keep their postision by beating back any one who tries to claim their thrones. *Lycanthrope Moonartri - Despite the fact that the Moonartri is actually a Lycan not a Lycanthrope, they are catagorized as werewolves because they possess the ability to change back into sentient form. They are omegas of the pack order. They are both submissive and dominant. This usualyl end up however making them outcasts and lone wolves. References *http://www.mrwallpaper.com/wallpapers/wolf-moon-artwork.jpg *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_wolf *http://thatdman.deviantart.com/art/Werewolf-Transformation-328015110 *http://s.wallpaperhere.com/wallpapers/1280x960/20110620/wolf-pack.jpg Category:Lycanthropes Category:Werekinds